


The Late Night Whispers of a Tired Soul

by hyunjinshoneybee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinshoneybee/pseuds/hyunjinshoneybee
Summary: {This is not a summary, this work will be empty till further notice, sorry!}





	The Late Night Whispers of a Tired Soul

Hiya guys! I've decided to work more seriously on my stories, therefore I will work on one at a time and rewrite what I have! Until then please be patient with me, I'm sorry!


End file.
